1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of positioning, and more particularly to a method of positioning by using image.
2. Description of Related Art
The image collected by Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) is extensively used in physics analyzing and server positioning. The analyzing mode uses the chromatism of the filmed object to define a geometry area of the filmed object and a center of the geometry area, and the image pixel matrix to compute a precise quadrant range data or angle data that is provide to a server device as a propel data. For example, using the above skill in punching holes in a printed circuit board, the calculating unit of the punching machine will compute the center of a mark that is indicated on the a work piece when the mark is collected by CCD or CMOS and shown on a display. Then the calculating unit of the punching machine will compute the geometry center of the mark and the punching machine will move the work piece to make the geometry center of the mark aligning with an axis of the punch of the punching machine.
However, until nowadays, major of the skill of sever positioning is used in a scope of two dimensions. The serving positioning device will cause a mechanical error under a condition of long distance moving when a great displacement is necessary.
Another serving positioning device is used with firing weapon. The targeting way of the firing weapon is nothing more than manual operated or radar detecting. However, the manual operated targeting way will cause a manual error and the radar detecting will take a lot of cost such that the two ways of targeting are not suitable to a light-duty firing weapon.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional method of positioning by using image.